The Thing About Twins
by First Hero of Olympus
Summary: A look into the lives of the students and staff of Seven Seas High... but without our favorite younger twin. In which Cody disappears, then is reunited with Zack, London, and Mr. Moseby five years later on the S.S. Tipton.
1. The Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody _or _The Suite Life on Deck_. But, you don't either. :P**

* * *

**~The Thing About Twins~**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Lesson

Ms. Tutweiller rapped her metal pointer on the chalkboard and smiled at her class. As usual, only Bailey, her top student, smiled back at her. It was near the end of the day on a hot Wednesday afternoon in January (they were off the coast of Argentina), so most of Ms. Tutweiller's class was zoned out or asleep.

She examined them with a critical eye. Bailey Pickett, by far the best student in the class, was sitting up straight, her pencil in her hand, prepared to take notes on a new subject.

Behind Bailey was New-Yorker Maya Bennett, who was quietly sitting, casting glances at the other students while she waited for the new period to start.

On Maya's left, Woody Fink was supporting his head with his hands, trying to keep himself from falling asleep.

Diagonally behind Woody (directly behind Maya), the heiress London Tipton was filing her nails, not paying the slightest bit of attention to anything going on around her.

Next to London, former pop star Marcus Little was torn between paying attention to Tutweiller and staring at London, who he had a major crush on.

Finally, in front of Marcus was his best friend and former roommate, Zack Martin. Zack's head was on top of his desk and he was snoring, as he had been since math ended ten minutes previously.

Ms. Tutweiller sighed in disappointment. She wished that some of her students… okay, almost all of her students… would take school more seriously and realize that education was not a joke.

Accepting that nothing of that sort was going to happen any time soon- definitely not within the next class period- Ms. Tutweiller clapped her hands, instantly bring all eyes to her, except for Zack, who was still asleep.

"All right, class," she said in a perky voice. "In science today, we will be starting a new unit!"

"Ooh!" Bailey exclaimed, wiggling around in excitement. "Is it about chemical bonding in space? Because I went online and found some _amazing _pictures of-"

Ms. Tutweiller quickly cut her off before she could go into a full rant, knowing that, once she got started, she could literally go on for hours.

"No, no, no, Bailey," she said, waving her arms in a _stop _gesture. Bailey nodded sheepishly and sank back into her seat.

Ms. Tutweiller continued. "As you know," she said. "We have been recently studying DNA, RNA, and genetics. To relate to that, we will be discussing special cases in these fields. Our new unit is going to be on twins." She watched as the class looked at each other, before Woody raised his hand.

"Yes, Woody?" she asked.

Woody put his hand down. "But I thought that aliens cloned people, then decided to call them twins so the people didn't get all scared and destroy the aliens!" he said.

Ms. Tutweiller sighed internally. How could he be in high school and be _that _stupid? "No, Woody," she said. "Twins are two people who develop inside the womb simultaneously, and, in some cases, have virtually the same genetic code."

Woody looked confused. Ms. Tutweiller shook her head and said, "Never mind. Anyway, there are two different types of twins. Can anyone tell me what they are and how they are different from each other?"

She turned to face the class. As usual, Bailey's hand shot up and started wriggling around in her desire to be picked, while most of the other students just gave her blank looks. Well, save for one. Zack Martin was still snoring away.

Ms. Tutweiller marched back to his desk and rapped her knuckles on his desk, shouting his name.

Zack snapped up and ended up falling out of his chair onto the floor, causing most of the students to burst out laughing. Red-faced, Zack climbed back into his chair and yawned.

"Yes, Ms. Tutweiller?" he asked in a half-asleep tone.

She sighed. "Can you tell me the two types of twins and how they are different?"

At this, Zack looked noticeably less asleep, and, unless she was seeing things, his face had turned very, very, white. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw London shoot Zack a concerned look, which didn't make sense at all, seeing that London hadn't been paying attention just two seconds ago, and Ms. Tutweiller had never seen the brunette heiress look sympathetic.

She turned her attention back to Zack. His face was still white, and but now his eyes were squeezed as tightly closed as they could be, and he had a death grip on his desk.

Ms. Tutweiller started to get concerned. "Zack?" she asked. He didn't respond, so she continued. "Zack? Zack, are you okay?"

He continued to ignore her, and she was walking back to the front of the classroom to call for help, when suddenly, he said, "Fraternal and i-identical." He remained in the same position, and his voice shook when he spoke.

Ms. Tutweiller turned around in confusion. Zack's strange behavior had caused her to forget about her question. "What?" she asked.

"Fraternal and identical," Zack repeated. Those are the two different types of t-twins." He gradually opened his eyes and unclenched his hands, but his face was still deathly pale.

Ms. Tutweiller was shocked. "Correct," she said disbelievingly. She couldn't remember a time-_ever_- when Zack Martin had correctly answered a question she had asked him.

After hearing her answer, Zack sighed and sat back against his chair. To his left, Maya leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zack, baby, are you okay?" she asked, rubbing her hand up and down his arm, trying to console him.

Zack pulled away from her hand and turned to face her with an angry look on his face. "Fine," he spat.

They continued to stare at each other with narrowed eyes for a few seconds, until London caught Zack's eye from behind Maya, and he turned his attention to her. She shot the blonde boy a look Ms. Tutweiller couldn't explain, and after a few seconds, Zack's face sagged. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them and nodded at London. She gave him a soft smile and returned to filing her nails. Zack faced front again, missing the upset and slightly jealous look Maya shot him.

Ms. Tutweiller was completely bewildered. What was wrong with Zack? Why was he acting so weird about the subject of twins? Why was _London_ able to comfort him? Did she and Zack have some secret no one else knew about?

Shaking her head to clear it, she decided to go out on a limb and ask Zack some more questions about twins. She found it a bit strange that he was knowledgeable about that particular subject, and wanted to see the extent of what he knew. She just hoped he didn't have the same reaction as when she asked him the first question.

"So, Zack," she started cautiously. "Do you know the difference between identical and fraternal twins?"

Zack looked down at his desk and closed his eyes before speaking. "Fraternal twins come from two eggs that are stuck together, and share half of their DNA, like normal siblings. I-identical twins come from one egg that split in two and have almost the exact same DNA."

Ms. Tutweiller was stunned. Before class had started that day, she thought she would be spending the lesson time explaining to Zack what a twin was, not listening to him answer her questions as well as Bailey would.

"Exactly," she said. Zack then buried his head in his arms and stopped paying attention. Since he seemed so emotionally unstable at the moment, she decided to let him be, and continued on with the lesson like normal.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ms. Tutweiller moved on to discuss more emotional matters. She asked the class (read: Bailey) if they thought that twins were, relationship-wise, closer than regular siblings.

Bailey raised her hand yet again. Ms. Tutweiller called on her.

"Well," she said. "I don't think twins are closer than regular siblings. I mean, sure, they are the same age and everything, but that doesn't mean that they fight less."

Ms. Tutweiller opened her mouth to comment, but Zack beat her to the punch.

"You don't think twins are closer than regular siblings?!" he exploded. Ms. Tutweiller was, yet again, bewildered, this time by the angry passion in his voice.

Evidently, she wasn't the only one, since Bailey turned around and stared at Zack, as did everyone else in the class.

"Um, no," Bailey answered.

Zack scowled at her. "Well, you're wrong. Twins are a lot closer than normal siblings."

Bailey narrowed her eyes at Zack. "What makes you say that?"

Zack opened his mouth to answer. London shot him a warning look, but he didn't see it.

"_Well_ Einstein," he said bitingly. "_Twins _have really special bonds with each other, like twin telepathy. They understand each other _way _better than regular siblings do, because they spend so much time together."

Bailey was clearly shocked, but it didn't stop her from trying to defend her pride. "Twins don't necessarily spend all their time together! And even if they did, it doesn't mean they're closer than normal siblings!"

Zack clenched his teeth. "Yes it does," he said. "They're always together at s-school, and they hang out after, since they have the same friends!"

By now, Bailey was furious. She wasn't used to anyone telling her she was wrong, especially lazy slacker Zack Martin.

"That's not true! Besides, what do _you _know about twins, huh?! _I _happen to have older sisters that are twins, and they don't spend more time together then normal! _You _don't have _any_ experience with twins, Zack Martin! You're an only child!"

Zack looked as if he had been slapped in the face-twice- then had his heart ripped out. Ms. Tutweiller even thought his eyes looked shiner than normal. He opened his mouth to yell at Bailey, but just then the bell rang, and London quickly jumped up out of her seat, said "Well, bye," and dragged Zack out the door.

The rest of the class just stared after them in shock. Maya stood up to go follow her boyfriend, but Marcus grabbed her arm, shaking his head, and Maya sat back down.

Bailey turned to the other students. "What just happened?" she asked. Everybody just shrugged.

Ms. Tutweiller shook her head. "He's probably just in a bad mood. I'm sure it's fine. Just let him cool down for a little while, then you can go talk to him."

The rest of the class nodded, although Maya still looked upset, then gathered their things and walked out the door.

* * *

After everyone had left, Ms. Tutweiller left the classroom and went down to the Sky Deck to get a smoothie, where she saw Mr. Moseby sitting at the juice bar, drinking a Banana Fofana. As she approached him, it occurred to her that Mr. Moseby might know what was wrong with Zack, since he had known him when he lived in the Tipton Hotel as a kid. She hoped he knew the answer, since she was pretty sure Zack wasn't just in a bad mood.

"Hello, Mr. Moseby," she said as she approached him.

He put down his smoothie and gave her a smile. "Hello Emma. Care to join me for a smoothie?"

She smiled and accepted, sitting down and ordering a Prune Whiz. Once it had been delivered, she turned to Mr. Moseby.

"Marion, I need to talk to you," she said, taking a sip of her smoothie then setting it down on the counter.

He set his down as well and turned to face her with a concerned look. "What about?"

Ms. Tutweiller flashed back to Zack's outburst in class earlier that day. "Zack," she answered.

Predictably, he groaned and said "What did he do now?"

"Nothing… for once. I'm actually worried about him. He was acting strange in class today."

Curious, Mr. Moseby leaned forward on his knees and said, "Oh? How so?"

"Well," she said. "Today in science, we started a new unit about twins. First, I asked Zack a few questions about twins and he answered them all correctly. He also got really pale and upset. Later, I asked the class if twins were closer than regular siblings, and Bailey said no. Zack heard and was furious for some reason, and he started arguing with her. Then, Bailey said that, since Zack is an only child, he had no experience with twins. When she said that, Zack got even more upset. He was about to say something back to her, but then the bell rang and London dragged him outside. She had also been giving him looks like she knew what was going on. She was even able to calm him down after he snapped at Maya!"

After Ms. Tutweiller finished her story, she looked back at Mr. Moseby. His eyes were closed and he had a grimace on his face. For the second time that day, she grew seriously concerned.

"Marion? Marion!" she shouted. Luckily, he snapped back to his senses quicker than Zack had. He opened his eyes and turned to her. She saw that tears were starting to form in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, when suddenly Bailey, Maya, Woody, and Marcus came running over.

"Mr. Moseby? Ms. Tutweiller? Is everything okay?" Bailey asked.

Maya looked at Mr. Moseby. "Mr. Moseby? Are you _crying_?" she asked.

Ms. Tutweiller stood up. "Everything's fine," she assured. "I was just asking Mr. Moseby a few questions."

"Oh," Maya said. She then shook herself and turned back to Mr. Moseby. "Mr. Moseby? You knew Zack when he was a kid. Do you know why he hates twins so much?"

Mr. Moseby stood up and took a deep breath. "He does not hate twins. He just doesn't like seeing or hearing about them because of… something that happened five years ago."

Marcus spoke. "What happened? It was pretty bad, right?"

The short man looked at him curiously. "Yes," he said. "Why?"

Marcus shrugged. "Well, back when I roomed with Zack, I often was woken up in the middle of the night by him screaming and crying in his sleep. He had this nightmare pretty often and, judging by his reaction, I'm pretty sure it was the same nightmare that he had over and over. I've also heard him talking in his sleep, but I wasn't sure what he was saying. Sometimes, he'd wake up, and grab this thing- it looked like a little blue blanket- and fall back asleep holding it. It apparently made the nightmares go away. Anyway, it's partly why I started rooming with Woody. I could never get any sleep. Believe me Ms. Tutweiller; I never intended to fall asleep in your classes."

Woody looked at Marcus, hurt. "I thought you started rooming with me because you liked me better than Zack!"

"That too," Marcus quickly lied, trying to appease the curly-haired boy. It worked, and Woody grinned at him before turning back to Mr. Moseby. He was staring intently at Marcus.

"Marcus," he said slowly. "Did you say a little blue blanket?" Marcus nodded.

Mr. Moseby's eyes widened and he sat down. He murmured something to himself. It was too quiet for them to hear, and Ms. Tutweiller thought it sounded like "Odie's ankey."

He suddenly looked up at the sky. "I didn't know this was affecting him so much!" he moaned.

Ms. Tutweiller- along with everyone else- was confused. "Mr. Moseby," she said nervously. "What are you talking about? What's so important about Zack sleeping with a blanket? I mean, it doesn't seem like something he would do, but…" she trailed off, looking at him.

He looked back at her, then at Bailey, Maya, Woody, and Marcus in turn. "It's a very long story."

Maya shrugged. "We've got time."

Mr. Moseby hesitated. "Do you really want to know?"

Everybody nodded.

He then stood and started walking towards his cabin. "All right. Come with me. It's too hard to explain. I'll have to show you what happened. But, before I do, I want you to be aware that I'm about to reveal to you Zack's biggest secret. It's something he's kept closely guarded for years, and there are only two people on this boat that know it. You have to promise that you'll _never _tell him about what I'm going to show you."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my newest story! This is my first time writing for S_uite Life, _so any feedback would be _really _helpful! (hint hint wink wink)**

**So, I bet you guys have a bunch of questions after reading this chapter, but I will not answer any here. But, if you're confused, feel free to send me a review or a PM and I'll explain things but, WARNING: I will _not _(repeat: not) answer any questions about why Zack was upset or anything about Cody. Those questions will be answered in later chapters. Oh, and I know Zack seems OOC, but I did that on purpose.**

**Who can guess what Mr. Moseby was saying? I know it's pretty obvious, I'm just curious.**

**Please review!**


	2. Tape 1-Arrival at the Tipton

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody _or _The Suite Life on Deck_. If I did, this story would be an acual episode on the show(s).**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tape 1-Arrival at the Tipton

_"… be aware that I'm about to reveal to you Zack's biggest secret. It's something he's kept closely guarded for years, and there are only two people on this boat that know it. You have to promise that you'll _never _tell him about what I'm going to show you."_

* * *

Ms. Tutweiller and the kids followed Mr. Moseby through the hallways of the ship, until they reached his cabin. He held the door open as they all filed in, then closed it afterwards. He then sat down in a comfortable-looking armchair and crossed his arms over his chest, examining the five of them.

Ms. Tutweiller saw that Maya had an impatient look on her face. Said girl opened her mouth- presumably to tell Mr. Moseby to get a move on- but he spoke first.

"Alright," he said. "Before I tell you his secret, I want you five to tell me about Zack. What is his personality?"

Maya spoke first. "Well, he's kind and pretty considerate, although he does get into trouble sometimes. And, other than the fact that he sometimes doesn't pay attention in class, he's a good student."

Woody, Marcus, and Bailey nodded in agreement, and Ms. Tutweiller chimed in. "I agree. But, in school, the only thing he does is occasionally fall asleep. I've seen all of his work, and some of it he does very well on. But, Marion, how does this relate to what you were going to tell us?"

Mr. Moseby smiled a humorless smile. "Well, let's just say that, five years ago, those words would not be an accurate description of Zack Martin."

Woody spoke, a confused look on his face. "Why not?" His eyes suddenly widened. "He was replaced by aliens, wasn't he?"

Mr. Moseby glared at him. "No," he said, as if speaking to a five-year-old. "His character changed as a result of what happened to him as a kid."

Bailey looked deep in thought. "Exactly how did he change?"

The manager sighed. "Well, as you all know, Zack does occasionally pull pranks, like the one last week where he put pink dye in my showerhead."

The teens burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh!" Maya said between laughs. "That was hilarious! I still remember the look on your face!"

He glared at them until they stopped laughing. "As I was _saying_," he continued, a bit angry. "Zack may sometimes be rebellious, but back at the hotel, he pulled pranks almost daily. He also never paid attention in school, flirted with every girl he saw, and had practically no filter between his mouth and his brain."

The others looked at him with widened eyes. "Whoa," Maya vocalized all their thoughts. "What happened to him?"

Mr. Moseby closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll show you. There's a tape showing what happened. But, before you see that one, there's another one you need to see first."

The others nodded and pulled up chairs, arranging them so that they were facing Mr. Moseby's small TV. Mr. Moseby walked over to the closet and pulled down a small cardboard box with the label _The Tipton- Boston, Massachusetts._ He grabbed a DVD from the box and popped it into the TV. The six turned their attention to the screen.

It faded from black, showing a grand room- the lobby of a hotel. There was a main area in the middle of the room with a couple of couches, who had people sitting in them, talking or reading. Behind the couches was a small main staircase, flanked on either side by a ramp, which lead to a revolving door and a pair of double doors. On the left side of the lobby, there was a pair of elevators, and on the right, a check-in desk.

Near the doors, there was a group of people standing in an un-orderly line, chatting amongst themselves quietly, while a younger-looking Mr. Moseby paced in front of them, giving directions.

"Alright, everyone," he was saying. "Our new lounge singer will be arriving soon, and I want her first impression of this hotel to be a calm, orderly place…" He trailed off, imagining the scene, then turned back to the group of people. "So pay attention!" he snapped. Everyone immediately quieted down and stood at attention, except for a teenager at the end of the line, who kept her attention on her fingernails.

Mr. Moseby approached her and repeated himself. "I said _pay attention_," he demanded.

On the screen, the girl looked up, and the students and Ms. Tutweiller immediately recognized her as London Tipton. She looked much younger, only about fourteen or fifteen.

London drew her attention away from her nails, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, Moseby," she said. "I don't see why _I _have to be here. Besides, I have shopping to do. I've been wearing this outfit for five whole hours!"

Ms. Tutweiller smiled, seeing that the brunette heiress hadn't changed a bit.

On the tape, Mr. Moseby glared at London. "London, you-" he started to say, but was cut off by a voice from behind him saying "Excuse me?"

He turned and faced the woman who had interrupted him. She was tall, with spikey blonde hair. "May I help you?" Mr. Moseby asked with a smile.

The woman smiled back. "Yes. I'm Carey Martin, the new lounge singer. I was wondering if there was someone I should talk to?" she asked, looking at Mr. Moseby questionably.

His eyes lit up and he smiled at Carey. "Ah, yes!" he exclaimed, shaking her hand. "Hello, Carey, and welcome to the Tipton. I am the manager, Marion Moseby."

Carey smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Moseby."

Mr. Moseby grabbed her hand. "I'm very glad you chose to work here at the Tipton. Now, if you'll come with me, I want to go over your contract, then I'll show you the ballroom and your new suite."

He led her over to the front desk, still talking, when suddenly a large crash came from that direction. Mr. Moseby and Carey raced over, finding a short blonde boy sitting on the front desk, a nervous expression on his face.

"Oops," the boy said when they reached him, sending Mr. Moseby a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

He made to climb off the desk, near the phone, which had been knocked to the floor, but Mr. Moseby reached it first, picking it up and placing it back on the desk.

"That's okay," he said with forced calmness. He took a deep breath. "Now, little boy, why don't you go find your parents?"

The boy smiled widely, and said, "Okay." He then hopped off the desk and- to Mr. Moseby's obvious disbelief- walked over to Carey, hugging her waist once he reached her.

Carey shot the fearful Mr. Moseby an apologetic look, and pried the boy's arms off her waist. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and looked sternly at him.

"Zack," she said sharply. "Why did you do that?"

Zack shrugged. "I just saw the phone ringing, and there was no one around, so I picked it up, but it fell down. I'm sorry, Mom."

Carey sighed at him. "Zack, you know better than that. This is our new home now. I want you to be respectful and not get into trouble, understand?"

Zack nodded. Carey gave him a smile, then turned back to Mr. Moseby.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Moseby," she said. "it won't happen again."

Mr. Moseby still appeared shocked. "H-he's your son?" he stuttered.

Carey looked at him sympathetically. "Yes," she said. She looked back to Zack and beckoned him forwards. He ran up and stood at her side.

"Mr. Moseby, this is my son Zack. Zack, this is Mr. Moseby. He's the manager of the hotel."

Zack looked at said man. "Y'know, Mr. Moseby? You've got a pretty nice place here."

Mr. Moseby gave Zack a half-mad, half-scared look. "Thanks… son."

Carey suddenly looked around, then turned to Zack. "Zack, where's your brother?" she asked.

Zack looked at her. "I don't know. Last I saw him-"

"Wait, stop the tape," Maya interrupted.

Mr. Moseby, who had the remote, quickly hit the pause button, then turned to Maya. She was looking at the TV in confusion.

"Did she say 'where's your brother'? Zack doesn't have a brother," she said. The others- save Mr. Moseby- nodded and voiced their agreement.

Wanting an answer, Maya turned to Mr. Moseby. "Mr. Moseby? What did she mean?"

Grimacing, Mr. Moseby simply said "You'll see," picking up the remote and pressing the play button.

"-he was going to the ballroom, where they're having some spelling bee," Zack finished, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Ms. Tutweiller saw Maya shoot Mr. Moseby a confused look. The short man pointed back to the TV.

On the tape, Carey sighed. "Well, can you go get-" she started, but she was cut off by another person running up behind her.

"Hi, mom!" the person exclaimed.

Zack and Carey both turned around, facing another short blonde boy, with strikingly similar features to Zack. Upon seeing him, Ms. Tutweiller, Maya, Bailey, Woody, and Marcus gasped in disbelief.

"_What?!_" Bailey exclaimed, causing Mr. Moseby to stop the tape again, turning to face her. Her eyes were wide in shock, an expression reflected on the other four faces in the room.

"Mr. Moseby?!" she asked. "Who is _that_?"

He coughed, trying to put off answering the question. Everybody glared at him, Ms. Tutweiller included.

"That's Zack's brother," he said finally, in a bit of a _duh _tone.

"How does Zack have a brother?" Maya demanded. "He never told me about him."

Mr. Moseby sighed. "Like I said, Zack never told anyone about him. London and I are the only ones who know, since we knew them both personally."

Maya still wasn't satisfied. "Why didn't he tell anyone?"

The manager took a deep breath. "It was too painful for him to talk about."

Maya opened her mouth to ask 'Why?' again, but Mr. Moseby held up a hand and said "Just watch," in a threatening tone. Maya nodded and sank into the chair, her face still angry.

Once again, Mr. Moseby pressed 'play', and the screen unfroze.

Carey had turned to face the new arrival.

"Young man," she reprimanded. "What were you doing?"

The boy shrank back. "Sorry, Mom," he said. "I just wanted to check out the spelling bee. I want to enter some time, and thought it'd be a good idea to find out what to expect."

Zack walked over to his brother and put an arm around his neck. "Really, Broseph?" he asked, looking at the boy in disbelief.

"Wait," Maya said. Again, Mr. Moseby stopped the DVD, starting to look annoyed. He frowned at Maya.

She said, "Is Zack's brother named Joseph?"

Ms. Tutweiller thought that it was a logical assumption, so she didn't understand why Mr. Moseby was looking at Maya like she had dropped from Mars.

"Why would you think that?" said man asked slowly.

She shrugged, confused. Evidently, she didn't understand his bewilderment either. "Well, Zack called him Broseph, so I thought that his name might be Joseph."

Mr. Moseby stared at her for another moment, before he started to chuckle.

Maya looked slightly embarrassed. "Why is that so funny?"

Mr. Moseby shook his head, still chuckling. "You were just so far off."

The brunette rolled her eyes, trying to defend her assumption. "Well, it makes _sense_! What's his name, then?"

Mr. Moseby finally stopped laughing, then said, "Cody."

Maya's face turned disbelieving. Apparently, she was confused by Zack's irrelevant nickname, like Ms. Tutweiller was. Although, she had to admit that 'Zack and Cody' had a much better ring then 'Zack and Joseph' did.

"_Cody?_" Maya asked. "Why did Zack call him Broseph then?"

Mr. Moseby shrugged. "Zack had a variety of interesting names for Cody."

Ms. Tutweiller stopped paying attention there. She turned her attention back to the screen. It was unmoving, with Zack's arm slung over his brother's shoulders.

She turned her attention to Cody. It was uncanny, the amount he resembled Zack. They had the same hair, nose, face shape, and even the same smile. Cody was wearing cargo pants, with a long-sleeve shirt under a short-sleeve shirt.

Ms. Tutweiller looked between the two boys. She noticed that they were practically the same height; Cody was maybe an inch or two taller. That, combined with their faces and the way they were dressed- she had seen pictures of Zack wearing an outfit similar to Cody's when he was eleven or twelve. She suddenly thought of something.

"Mr. Moseby," she asked. "Zack and Cody, are they twins?"

The manager hesitated, then nodded.

Suddenly, Bailey gasped. Ms. Tutweiller looked over at her. Her eyes were so wide, they took up half of her face.

"What?" Ms. Tutweiller asked.

"Oh my gosh," Bailey said, ignoring her.

"What?" Maya repeated.

Bailey looked over at them. "Earlier in class today, I-I told Zack that he had no experience with t-twins. A-and _he _was really the one with experience."

Something clicked in Ms. Tutweiller's mind. "So _that's _why Zack was so upset. It has something to do with him and Cody, right?"

Mr. Moseby nodded.

Bailey was obviously thinking hard. Ms. Tutweiller could almost see the gears turning in her mind. "What happened to them?" she asked eventually.

Mr. Moseby shook his head. "You'll find out later. Now keep watching."

The others nodded, and Mr. Moseby un-paused the tape.

Cody was giving Zack an offended look.

"Hey!" he said. "Spelling bees aren't that bad!"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Sure they're not. Just like going back to school 'isn't that bad'."

Cody now looked insulted. "Going back to school is fun! The thrill of meeting new people, the excitement of getting your first homework assignment!" He drifted off into dreamland.

Zack looked completely repulsed. "I swear," he said. "We're not related!"

Cody rolled his eyes and gave his brother a light slap on the arm. Zack slapped him back, and pretty soon, it had turned into a slap fight, the twins simultaneously smacking each other.

Eventually, Carey put her arms between the two, pushing them apart.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," she scolded. The twins eventually stopped and stood still, staring up at their mom.

She stepped forward and faced Mr. Moseby, who was clearly trying to contain a look of raw horror.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Moseby. But, I'd like you to meet my other son, Cody."

Cody and Zack both ran forward, standing on either side of their mother.

Mr. Moseby looked between the two. "How do you tell them apart?"

Carey looked down at the twins herself. They stared at her with their matching smiles.

She looked back at Mr. Moseby. "Honestly, you don't, sometimes. But, Cody is a bit taller. He also likes school more, and Zack generally gets into more trouble."

"True," Cody agreed, shooting his brother a glare. Zack, however, was no longer paying attention; instead he was checking out a girl who was walking by.

Carey cleared her throat, and Zack and Cody both focused back on her. She smiled at Mr. Moseby. "Anyway, Mr. Moseby, we can look over the contract now; I'll send these two outside."

Mr. Moseby numbly nodded, and Zack and Cody immediately started racing each other to the front door. Carey watched them leave before turning back to the manager.

He stayed temporarily frozen before quietly whispering "Help me," then leading Carey into his office.

* * *

The tape ended, and the screen changed to the DVD menu. Presently, Mr. Moseby pressed the power button, and it turned dark.

Ms. Tutweiller turned to face him. His face was a bit paler than usual, but he was staring at them intently.

Maya was the first to find her voice. "Wow. That's just… wow." She finished in a small voice.

Woody nodded in agreement, but Marcus spoke for the first time. "Why was Zack being so mean to Cody?" he asked. "He's usually so nice!"

Mr. Moseby shrugged. "It's another result of what happened."

Maya groaned. "Will you stop being so mysterious and just _tell _us what happened?!"

The manager shook his head. "As I said earlier, you had to watch that video before the one showing what happened. I'll show you the other one soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to referee a shuffleboard match on the Lido Deck."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the others staring after him in a bewildered silence.

* * *

**Hello! The second chapter is finally up! I hope it makes up for the wait. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted to hear what happened to Cody- you'll have to wait for a few chapters for that. I have most of chapter three written (I write a chapter, then post it, instead of writing them all out ahead of time), so hopefully the wait won't be too long.**

**Shout-out to _Dolphin1234 _and _Lillith987 _for correctly guessing that Mr. Moseby was saying "Cody's Blankey" in the last chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1!**

**heartandLoVeR987**

**Precious (Guest)**

**Dolphin1234 (Guest)**

**Cherrygum2000**

**Lillith987**

**Guest**

**Nina777 (Guest)**

**Kayla (Guest)**

**kayleigh321**

**Anonymous (Guest) (Thanks for pointing that out. I just thought that it was something that she might think, because she _did _tell Zack that she wanted to hit him with a book in _Once Upon a Suite Life_.)**

**HaileeOfHermes0330**

**bubblystream**

**anonymous (Guest)**

**Reader (Guest)**

**Mommy'sLittlePyro**

**SweetTooth4Romance**

**Guest**

**a beautiful misfortune**

**Jenny Espinosa (Guest)**

**Guest**

**OMG! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I can't believe I got so many reviews on the first chapter. You guys are the best. Please continue to be awesome and review!**


	3. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody _and _The Suite Life on Deck _don't belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Letting Go

The stars twinkled like cut diamonds, and the waves lazily lapped against the side of the ship, piercing the otherwise silent night. Bailey and Maya, however, were unaware of it as they paced the corridors of the ship ten minutes before curfew, discussing the video they had just seen.

"I can't believe it. I seriously _can't believe _it," Maya was saying to her blonde friend. "Zack has a _twin_. Why didn't he tell me?" It was obvious that she was more than a little bit upset.

Bailey shrugged her shoulders, feeling frustrated. "I know. Why won't he talk about him? And, more importantly, why isn't Cody at Seven Seas High? He and Zack are twins, so it's not like he's too old or young. And, if he's the smarter one like it said on the video, then I don't see how he wouldn't be accepted."

Maya exhaled loudly. "I don't know," she said. The two girls then walked in silence for a few minutes, climbing the stairs to the Sky Deck.

The stars were even brighter up here. Maya took a moment to gape at the sheer number of them. Living in New York, she had only ever seen a few stars at a time, due to all the lights. She opened her mouth to comment to Bailey, but said girl suddenly put a hand over Maya's mouth and dragged her behind the juice bar.

Maya pried Bailey's hand off of her mouth, glaring at her. "What the heck?!" she whisper-shouted.

Bailey glared right back. "Shhh!" she said, emphasizing the command by placing a finger over her lips.

Curious now, Maya whispered "What?"

"Be quiet," Bailey whispered. "Don't you hear it?

Maya stopped talking and listened. At first, there was nothing, then a single, tortured sob pierced the night. It was followed by loud gut-wrenching crying, which continued for a while, subsided for a bit, before starting up again.

The girls exchanged curious looks before tiptoeing out from behind the bar, passing around the back of the hot tub, and finally crouching down behind the staircase.

Looking towards the railing, they could make out a figure. The person was clinging onto the rail, as if it was the only thing keeping them from crumpling to the floor. His- they could tell it was a he because of the short hair- quick, agonizing sobs reminded the girls of a tortured animal, and Maya actually checked to make sure he didn't have any blood or bruises. When she failed to see any, she realized that she was right- that the boy _was _tortured. But, it wasn't of the body, like she had thought. It was of the mind.

She was staring at him, when he pitched his head back, a flash of blond hair briefly illuminating in the dim moonlight.

Maya squinted closer. Blond hair, a thin frame, fair skin… she quietly gasped.

Predictably, Bailey whirled around to face her. "Be quiet!" she whispered angrily.

Maya pointed towards the person. "Bailey," she said under her breath. "It's Zack!"

Bailey didn't look convinced. "_What?_" she whispered.

Maya took a deep breath. "I'm sure it's him. Look, he has blond hair and he's the same height as Zack!"

Bailey sighed. "Maya, I doubt that it's Zack. Why would he be out of bed this late? Plus-"

She was suddenly cut off by Maya clamping a hand over her mouth, gesturing with her head towards the juice bar, where the sound of footsteps was slowly growing louder. Bailey nodded and Maya released her, the two of them shrinking further into the shadows, in case the new arrival was Mr. Moseby or Kirby doing their nightly check for students out after curfew.

As the new person approached the boy at the rail, however, they could see that it was neither the manager nor his head security guard, but a girl with dark brown hair, wearing pink pajamas.

The girl stopped next to the boy, and the two of them stared at the water for a while in silence, the boy's crying finally terminated.

"Zack?" the girl finally asked. Maya and Bailey immediately recognized her as London. At her words, Maya shot Bailey a victorious look, pleased at recognizing Zack. Bailey, though, was confused at why Zack was out on the Sky Deck after curfew, drowning in his own tears.

They turned their attention back to Zack and London. The brunette heiress was now staring at Zack, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

He gulped, swallowing a sob, then choked out "W-what?" in the weakest voice Maya had ever heard. It almost brought tears to her eyes to see her boyfriend in so much pain.

London touched Zack's shoulder hesitantly, as if waiting for an explosion. "Are you okay?" she asked. The blonde turned to look at her. She couldn't see his face, but she assumed that Zack was glaring at London; by the way she removed her hand from his shoulder and looked down guiltily.

After a second, she asked, "Cody?"

Zack sniffled. "Duh," he said.

Maya looked at Bailey. "Cody?" she whispered. "Like Zack's brother Cody?"

Bailey shrugged, then returned her attention to their friends. Maya did the same.

London was still staring at her hands. "Zack…" she said, trailing off. She then looked up, directly at the blonde boy. "Zack," she said again, her voice now determined. "I know this is the last thing you want to hear, and I also don't want to say it, but it's true."

Zack looked up, wiping his nose, giving London the courage to continue.

"Zack," she said softly. "You need to forget about Cody."

Zack whipped his head back up to look at her, his eyes flashing dangerously, which Maya could spot even from her hiding spot.

"What?!" Zack demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

London winced, but didn't back down. "You need to forget about Cody," she repeated.

Zack's body stiffened. "You did not just say that," he said in the same voice. "Tell me that you didn't say that."

London continued looking at him, and raised her hand to his shoulder once again. "Zack…"

He yanked his shoulder away from her hand, and took a step back. "No," he said. "_No. _I will _not_. He wouldn't want me to."

London sighed. "Zack, it's been _five years_. Cody may not want you to forget him, but he wouldn't want you to live like this. You still have your nightmare practically every night, and I'm pretty sure that there isn't a day where you don't think about him."

Maya was bewildered. _His nightmare? _she thought. _Is that what Marcus was talking about? And what does she mean "forget about him"?_

"So?!" Zack yelled, his voice now high and full of the angry passion Maya had heard in class earlier.

"_So_," London answered, her voice raised as well. "You need to move on! Let go! Cody's gone, Zack! You're _never _going to see him again!"

As soon as these words left the heiress's mouth, Zack staggered backwards, as if pushed. He started shaking his head, saying "No," so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"No," he repeated, now in a hoarse whisper. "You're wrong." He gripped the rail so hard his knuckles turned white. Maya could see the quiver in his jaw, betraying the tears that were sure to come. "You're wrong."

London touched his shoulder, and this time, he didn't pull away.

"Just think about it," she said softly. "I'm going back to bed."

She walked away. Bailey and Maya watched her go, but Zack stood still, his hands still gripping the railing, looking out at the sea, although Maya had a feeling that he wasn't really seeing it.

"I won't, Cody," he said suddenly, in the same quiet whisper. "I won't let go. I promise."

The dam then broke, and the blonde boy let out a strangled cry, then tears started streaming rapidly down his face. Bailey nudged Maya's arm.

Maya turned to look at her. _What?_ she mouthed.

_Let's get back to our cabins. _Bailey mouthed back. _We don't want to get caught._

Maya nodded, and the duo tiptoed back to the girls' cabins, leaving Zack alone in his little world of misery.

* * *

They reached Bailey and London's shared cabin first, and Bailey slipped in with a half-hearted wave and a quiet "'Night". Neither of them felt particularly enthusiastic after what they had just witnessed.

When Maya reached her cabin, she entered uncaringly, grateful that her roommate, Addison, was away for the week, visiting family.

She changed into her pajamas, and laid in bed, trying to figure out what Zack and London were talking about, but it was nearly impossible, since she was fighting off sleep.

Her last thought was that, judging by the way London was talking; something terrible had to have happened to Zack's mystery twin.

* * *

**And Chapter 3 is up! I told you it wouldn't be too long, didn't I? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry that it was a bit on the short side. I was going to make it longer, but I thought this was a good place to end. But, the next few chapters will be more intense and you'll find out more about what happened to Cody. I'm almost done with chapter 4- that one's pretty short also- so expect another reletivly short update. Also, to anyone who follows _Trouble in Hawaii _or _Songs & Secrets_, those two stories are not on haitus, but I'm kinda stuck on ideas for now (is that consitered haitus?), so I probably won't be updating for a little while. Sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 2!**

**WoNdY Alice**

**garibaylupe2**

**BonesofCreation (Guest)**

**Charmedgirl4ever**

**DarkkEagle (Aww, thanks)**

**Guest**

**sakura7432**

**MacHannaG**

**allie1207**

**enchanted (Guest) (That sounds like a cool idea! Do you have an account? Because if you do, I can PM you if you need help or I can reply to your reviews so we don't have to do it like this ;)**

**Guest**

**Fairedenale**

**joeyjoecharchar**

**Anula124100**

**BsBLady (for Chapter 1)**

**MidnaWolf**

**krikanalo**

**Thank you all _so _much! You're all beyond awesome!**


	4. An Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody _or _The Suite Life on Deck_. (I bet that came as a shock)**

* * *

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest

**Three Days Later…**

Maya woke up on a sunny Saturday and immediately scowled. It had been three days since Mr. Moseby showed them the video about the Martin family coming to the Tipton, and three days since she and Bailey had overheard Zack and London's strange conversation on the Sky Deck after curfew.

After hearing Zack and London, the two girls had tried to get Mr. Moseby to show them the next video, but whenever they got close to him, Mr. Moseby suddenly remembered some urgent problem on a different deck. So, they had decided to take matters into their own hands and decode what they had heard, trying to figure out what happened to Cody Martin.

Maya climbed out of bed, quickly got changed, and headed up to the Sky Deck. She noticed Zack working at the juice bar and waved to him, then crossed over to the table furthest away from the bar, where Bailey sat.

She slid out a chair, and Bailey closed her science textbook, looking at Maya. They had been meeting here every day after school to puzzle over Zack and Cody, but were no closer to finding out why Cody wasn't at Seven Seas High, or why Zack was so secretive about him.

Bailey rubbed her eyes and smiled at Maya tiredly.

"Hey," she said.

Maya smiled wryly at her. "Couldn't sleep?"

Bailey shook her head. "Not for a few nights now. I keep trying to forget about that conversation, but it keeps me up at night."

Maya nodded miserably. She didn't need to ask which conversation the blonde was referring to. "I know," she said. "I just wish he had told me. I mean, we're _dating_. He should be able to trust me."

Bailey shrugged. "I don't think that it's a matter of lack of trust, just that he doesn't want to relive what happened. Like you said; it was probably pretty traumatic."

The brunette sighed. "You're right," she said. "I wish we knew what happened."

Bailey nodded thoughtfully. "We need more information. I wish that Mr. Moseby would show us that video. Why does he not want to? I mean, we promised that we wouldn't tell Zack."

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he thinks we'd be tempted if we saw it."

"Yeah," Bailey said. "But, we're probably not going to get any further along than we are if we don't see the tape."

Maya nodded. "You're right." She then sighed, saying, "Well, I guess that since we can't figure it out, we might as well do something else. You have any homework left?"

Bailey nodded towards her bag. "Just finished it. Do you?"

She shook her head. "I'm gonna get a smoothie. You want one?"

Bailey nodded. "A Prune Whiz, please," she said, handing Maya a five dollar bill.

Maya heaved herself up and walked over to Zack, ordering Bailey's Prune Whiz and a Berry Bonanza. She then walked back to the table, and saw Bailey scribbling in her notebook- probably working on _next _week's homework now that she had finished that week's. Bored, Maya put her head in her hands and stared up at the clouds.

Just as she was studying a cloud that resembled a snowman eating marshmallows, a tall, African-American boy with dreadlocks cruised up the girls' table. He smoothly grabbed a chair, slid it over to their table and said "Hello, ladies," in an obvious flirty voice, winking at them.

Maya got a very strong gut feeling that this boy wasn't someone to trust.

"Um, hi," Bailey said, grabbing the top of her notebook and pulling it towards her, a slightly apprehensive look on her face.

The boy looked towards Bailey, instead of at Maya. He nodded at Bailey's notebook. "What'cha got there, Babydoll?"

Bailey's apprehension now turned to slight anger. "It's _Bailey_," she said. "Not Babydoll. And this is my homework."

The boy snorted. "Why would you want to look at homework when you've got this?" he said, gesturing to himself.

Maya also snorted, feeling more and more sure that this boy was not as he seemed. "And what book full of lame pickup lines did you get _that _one from?" she spat.

The boy turned towards her. "No one asked _you_," he said nastily. "Not that they'd want to." He looked her up and down, crinkling his nose in disapproval.

Maya's mouth dropped open in response to his insult, and she stood up, ready to fight with him. He stood up as well, but at that moment, Zack came over with their drinks.

"Okay, so for Maya, I have-" he said, staring down at his notepad, but cutting himself off as he looked at the boy who had been flirting with Maya and Bailey. The boy looked at Zack with a look of intense disbelief and anger, while Zack was equally shocked for a few seconds. Then, his face morphed to a look of pure, pure hatred. Every muscle in his body tensed up, and his knuckles turned white on the tray he was holding. Maya and Bailey exchanged curious looks regarding Zack's strange reaction.

Maya looked back at Zack. He stayed tense for a few seconds, then gritted out "Thomas."

The boy inclined his head, his expression twisted into one of hate, but not as strong as the one on Zack's face.

"Martin," he said in a cold voice. "What are _you _doing here? Wait, let me guess; you flunked out of high school and got a job as a juice monkey." His eyes scanned Zack's uniform and the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a sneer. "I can't say I'm surprised."

Zack bared his teeth, setting down the tray and clenching his fists. "For your _information_, I'm still _in _school, here on this boat."

The boy continued to sneer. "You go to school here, huh? What, did you get sick of your mommy crying every time she looked at you?"

Maya was confused at the boy's strange insult, but Zack evidently got it, because he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists harder. She sensed the start of a fight and crept over to Bailey, the two of them preparing to pull the boys off of each other if necessary. But, she had to admit that she was more curious as to what this stranger's relation to Zack was, as well as what he was talking about.

Meanwhile, Zack was glaring at the other boy. "Shut up!" he exclaimed angrily. "Don't even talk about him. You're not worthy to talk about him!"

The boy smiled a wicked smile. "Oh, boo-hoo," he mocked. He rubbed his cheeks with his fists, pretending to wipe away tears. "Does little Zacky miss Cody? Is Clone #1 mad 'cause of what happened to Clone #2? We were doing him a favor, you know. Who'd want to be related to _you_?"

Something inside Zack snapped, and he lunged at the boy, fire burning in his eyes. Maya mutely remembered that she was to prevent a fight, but she was too stunned by the fact that this mysterious boy knew something about Zack's mysterious brother to do anything but watch as the two boys wrestled, knocking over tables and chairs.

She and Bailey watched for a bit, until they heard sirens ringing and saw security guards rush over to separate Zack from his opponent.

Zack kept trying to jump at the other boy, who had a smirk on his face, but the security guards kept them apart. It remained like that for a little while, until Kirby and Mr. Moseby burst onto the deck. Maya and Bailey exchanged looks and backed up so they were partly behind the staircase; out of the way, but still within earshot.

"What's going on?" Mr. Moseby demanded upon reaching the guards. One of them walked up and explained what had happened to the manager, who then approached the boys.

He looked at Zack and groaned. "Zack… why am I surprised?" Zack furiously started protesting, but Mr. Moseby waved his hand and said "Zip!" He turned towards the other boy. He opened his mouth to speak, but then realization dawned on his face. He motioned for the security guards to release the boys and they did so, leaving the Sky Deck. Maya and Bailey crouched further out of sight.

Mr. Moseby glanced between the two boys. Zack was still staring at the other heatedly, but he didn't try to attack him again.

"Explain," the manager said, looking at Zack. The other boy, however, spoke first.

"I was just sitting here, minding my own business, then he came up and started hitting me!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Zack.

Zack bared his teeth, then turned back to Mr. Moseby. "He was talking about what he- about what happened to Cody."

Maya looked at Bailey, now very curious as to what this boy had to do with the absence of Zack's twin.

Mr. Moseby sighed and looked at Zack. "Nevertheless," he said. "Violence is not tolerated on this boat. Zack, you will be suspended for two days, and will have detention for two weeks upon returning." Zack nodded, and the manager turned his attention to the other boy.

"As for you, Mr. Thomas," he said. "You are not a student at Seven Seas High, nor are you on school property, so your punishment is not for me to decide. However, I will be telling your parents about this, as well as the other blemish on your record."

Maya had no idea as to what he met by that, but the boy knew, because his eyes widened and he started protesting. Zack still looked furious, but he shot the boy a triumphant smile.

Suddenly, a voice came from the other end of the deck. "Tell your parents _what _exactly?"

Everyone looked over, and Maya saw an African-American couple similar-looking to the boy. Mr. Moseby and the boy walked over to them, and Mr. Moseby explained what had happened, as well as what he had threatened the boy with. At the end of the speech, the man and woman- the Thomas's- looked a mixture of horrified, sickened, and furious beyond belief. They curtly thanked Mr. Moseby and dragged their son by the ear off the Sky Deck.

Mr. Moseby walked back over to Zack. He was sitting in one of the chairs that was still standing, with his head in his hands. Mr. Moseby spoke to him in hushed tones, and he eventually left. The manager then sat down in Zack's now-vacant chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maya and Bailey exchanged looks and decided to approach Mr. Moseby since, with just one look at Bailey's face, it was obvious to Maya that the blonde wanted answers just as much as she did.

Maya slowly crept up to the manager, Bailey right behind her.

"Mr. Moseby?" she asked in a voice scarcely above a whisper.

The manager lifted his head. "Hello, girls," he said. "Excuse me, but I have an urgent staff meeting to get to.

Maya placed a hand on his arm to prevent him from getting away. "Not so fast," she said. "We saw what happened, and we want to know what it means."

Bailey nodded in agreement. "Who was that boy? How does he know Zack? What does he have to do with Cody?"

Mr. Moseby glared at them for a moment, then his face sagged. "I guess I knew I couldn't avoid it. I'll explain everything in a bit. Now, go get Emma, Woody, and Marcus. It's time for you to see the second video."

* * *

**What up, Fanfiction-junkies! I'm back with the fourth chapter (duh). Sorry for the long wait, but I have started...dramatic pause... high school! So, my day is _extremely _busy, like wake-up-at-six-and-come-home-at-seven pm-busy. Because of this, I won't update as often. :'( But, I as working on the next few chapters of my stories, so expect an update soon-ish. (I'm not going to give a specific time limit, because there's a 99% chance that I won't make it.)**

**So, how do y'all like this chapter? Does anybody know who the boy is? Btw, I made up his last name, but he's not an OC.**

**I want to give a very special shout-out to _Guest _for being my 50th reviewer. You guys rock! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 3!**

**krikanalo**

**DarkkEagle**

**Cassaroha**

**BsBLady**

**SweetTooth4Romance**

**crimson11116 (I don't plan to make this a romantic story, so Cody and Bailey probably won't end up together.)**

**allie1207**

**Countrygirl19**

**Charmedgirl4ever**

**Penguinluver1 (Guest)**

**Sparkle322**

**Sweet sacrifice (Guest)**

**Guest**

**Thank you! You are majorly awesome!**


End file.
